Transfer Student Trouble
by Jeffthemagicalpegacorn
Summary: Sasha Lyle is a Texan. A Texan relocated to Number 5 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. When she receives a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her whole life is essentially flipped upside down. She only has one question- Does Hogwarts have sweet tea? (Rating for future, mild violence)


Oh wow. How long has it been since I've been on this site to actually write something? Idk. A long time.

ANYWAY I've had this story idea in my head for a while, so without further ado, here's:

Transfer Student Trouble

Sasha Lyle had an… interesting life.

Her parents, tragically, died in a car crash when she was only 6 years of age. Unhurt and very confused, she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle Harold and Margaret… In Little Whinging, Surrey.

Sasha had been born and raised in the deep South of Texas her entire life. Her accent was so harsh, you could practically summon a horse with it. Sweet tea ran in her veins. Barbecue was her only sustenance. (Well, that and chicken fried steak with biscuits and gravy.)

So to be uprooted from, well, her roots, and shipped off to another country was startling, to say the least.

Harold was her mother's only brother. He had studied abroad in college, met Margaret, and decided to live out the rest of his life in Surrey with his beautiful wife. No children to speak of, as Margaret was infertile, but the two were so kind to everyone they met, especially Sasha.

Little six year old Sasha met her aunt and uncle for the first time at JFK International Airport, and said goodbye to her United States of America for the last.

5 years later….

"Aunt Margaret, there's no more suga for the tea!" Sasha hollered up the stairs. Despite living almost half her life in Little Whinging, her accent hadn't changed a bit- and that was no accident either. Every morning, Sasha would wake up, and after brushing her straight brown hair, she looked into the mirror and drawled in such a heavy Southern accent one could barely understand her,

"You are a Texan at heart, in mind and in soul. You drink your sweet tea, you eat those biscuits with proper gravy, and you sort of tolerate country music."

Then she went on with the rest of her day. Biscuits for breakfast, brisket for lunch, chicken fried steak for dinner. Sweet tea with every meal. (And always, always in cowboy boots.)

But there was a huge problem today- there wasn't enough sugar to make her sweet tea. Not nearly enough.

"Run over and ask the Dursleys for some! I'm sure they've got more than they need!" Margaret called down. "They've certainly eaten enough to feed a family of seven…" She mumbled under her breath.

Hearing her aunt's shady remark, Sasha smirked, but quickly left the house to visit her neighbors, the Dursleys, to borrow about a half a cup of sugar. Walking up to the identical cookie cutter house, she rang the doorbell and waited patiently for either Vernon or Petunia to open the door, rocking back and forth on her heels as she did.

To her surprise, it was neither Vernon nor Petunia who opened the door, or even their portly son Dudley, but a strangle, wiry looking boy, with unruly dark hair and green eyes.

"Hello, anything you need help with?" The boy asked.

Shaking her head, Sasha replied,

"Oh yeah, I was gunna ask if I could borrow 'bout a half a cup of suga, see we've run out and I'm making some tea." She drawled. The boy blinked, probably a bit startled by the accent, but then smiled and said,

"Sure, come on in, I'll grab it for you, we've got loads of sugar. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Potter." He held out his hand as Sasha walked inside the house. She grabbed his and shook it, perhaps a bit harder than she should have.

"Sasha Lyle. Pleased to meetcha, Harry!" She said with a smile. Sasha followed him into the kitchen, where Vernon and Petunia were sitting at the dining table. Dudley was nowhere to be found, presumably up in his room playing on one of his many video gaming systems.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley! How are you two?" Sasha greeted, the warm smile still plastered on her face.

Sasha did not like nor trust the Dursleys. It had always seemed like they were hiding something, and she had a feeling that told her she had just met their secret.

"Morning, Sasha! What brings you to our house today? Oh, and I see you've met Harry, our nephew. Staying here for a bit while his parents are out on vacation." Petunia said with a very tight smile on her horse like face.

"Just borrowin' a cup of suga. Harry here was nice enough to get for me an' everythin'!" Sasha explained. Just then, Harry came over with a plastic baggie filled with sugar.

"I gave you a little extra, just in case you need it for anything else later today before you can go out and get more. Nice to meet you, Sasha!" He said, giving her the baggie and opening the door for her. Sasha smiled warmly at him, nodding her head in thanks, then walked out the door.

Oddly enough, out on the lamp post, sat a tawny brown owl. Sasha had never seen an owl in these parts before, and wondered at what it could possibly be doing there.

Shrugging her shoulders, she made the short walk back to her house, and started making her tea when she heard her aunt shriek in delight.

Now, Sasha did not know this was a shriek of delight at first, so naturally, fearing for her aunt and uncle's safety, (Harold was a deep sleeper and a lover of late mornings- the complete opposite of the two ladies in the household. It was 10 A.M. and he still wasn't up, still snoring away in his bedroom.) she ran up the stairs and burst into the master bedroom, just to see Harold and Margaret staring happily down at a letter with a broken wax seal.

"What was all that hollerin' about?" She asked, still breathing a little heavily from running up the stairs.

"Oh, Sasha dear, this is a letter from Hogwarts! You've been accepted into Hogwarts! Oh this is so wonderful!" Margaret yelled, jumping up from the edge of the bed in order to squeeze her niece in a bear hug.

"Uncle Harold, what's Hogwarts? I didn't apply to any school, why would I get accepted?" She asked between wheezing breaths- her aunt had some seriously powerful arms.

"Sasha, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It seems that you're a witch."


End file.
